Another day at Hetagakuen
by Eternal.Patronus
Summary: Akhirnya Rangga kecimpungan juga bisa bertemu si bu dokter misterius ini ! Apakah dia akan berhasil dan memenangkan taruhannya dengan Abdul ? atau malah Abdul yang memenangkan taruhan ?/check it out guys\ ... Warning : Oc , OOc , gaje , abal , garing , dsb . Tidak menerima Flame
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya bukan punya ane !

Warning : Gaje , OOC (?) , Typo , Garing , pairing ~ (maaf saya tidak menerima flame )

.

.

.

Jdeng Jdeng , disuatu tempat yang jaraknya sangaaaaaaaat jauuuh dari Hong Kong ada seorang Author keren nan manis *plak plak plak plak* lagi bersantai dengan berbagai macam ekspresi bak nano-nano ~

Suatu hari di suatu sekolah yang besar dan megah , dihiasi oleh pemandangan yang bisa dikategorikan cukup menarik mulai dari para cowok-cowok ganteng yang bisa membuat para gadis berjerit-jerit ria , fangirling , atau apapun itu namanya . Belum lagi cewek-ceweknya bedeeh mantep kan ? oh ya sampe lupa apalagi tuh kantinnya yang gedenya bisa bikin mata kedip-kedip kayak Mr Krabs dari kartun sp*ng**** kalau ngeliat uang nah ini bedanya si Mr Krabs matanya berubah jadi ijo .

* * *

'Heta gakuen' nama tempat tersebut , dan salah satu keunikkan sekolah ini adalah kebanyakan para muridnya itu berasal dari berbagai Negara . Duuh uju bile kalau Author bisa disitu lumayan ngeliattin cowok bule sama Asia yang cakep hehe .

Ada 2 hal yang musti kalian ketahui tentang sekolah ini :

1 – Fasilitas di sekolah ini sangat banyak mulai dari lab komputer , lab IPA , ruang Audio khusus untuk melakukan persentasi , lapangan indoor dan outdoor , ruangan khusus untuk OSIS , dll.

2 – Toiletnya hanya khusus untuk cewek dan cowok *troll face* kalau yang bergender 2 silahkan ke empang ~

" Udah berapa kali gue bilang jangan lari-larian dikoridor ! " bentak seseorang berambut pirang dengan alis eksotis dengan mata hijau coretcetarmembahanacoret itu ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Arthur si alis eksotis Kirkland sang ketua **OSIS** . Anda tau mengapa saya menebalkan kata-kata **OSIS !? **_supaya biar tebel dan kebaca dengan jelas seperti alisnya yang tebel *plak plak plak*_. Banyak orang pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa Arthur ini bisa mendapat jabatan ketua Osis ? inget peribahasa jangan menilai buku dari covernya , itulah Arthur Kirkland dari luar kelihatannya menyebalkan , galak , sok tegas (wong dia ketua Osis wajar) membosankan , alis tebel tapi biarpun begitu Arthur masuk kesalah satu siswa terpintar diHetagakuen belum lagi wajahnya yang ehem ganteng dan mempunya sifat Gentleman gimana gak banyak fansnya .

Setiap hari valentine banyak cewek yang ngasih coklat ke Arthur baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung , ada yang langsung pingsan kalau Arthur lewat atau bahkan ada yang mimisan kalau Arthur lagi olahraga !

" Duuude gak usah marah-marah lah pagi – pagi begini gendang telinga gue bisa pecah" sembur cowok berambut dirty blonde berkebangsaan America ini sambil memakan burger kesukaannya dengan lahapnya .

" Tau nih Artie gak usah teriak-teriak dong mon cheri " goda cowok berambut pirang agak panjang dengan aksen Perancis yang sangat kental .

" mon cheri _my ass git!_ " balas Arthur dingin kecowok Perancis itu , Francis Bonnefoy dikenal sebagai playboy cap kampak seHetagakuen belum lagi ditambah temannya si Antonio Carriedo dan Gilbert Beilschmidt , dimana ada keributtan disitu ada mereka bertiga BTT – Bad Touch Trio – mereka bertiga bertampang cassanova alias lady-killer gak terhitung berapa jumlah korban atas kejahilan mereka yang bisa membuat guru plus Arthur gondok tingkat dewa .

" GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT KESINI LO SEKARAAAAANG ! "

" OGAAAAAAAH KESESESE "

Elizaveta membawa senjata handalannya yaitu Frying Pan keramatnya kesana kemari ala Ayu t*ng t**g mengejar cowok Albino didepannya (ya iyalah masa dibelakang) pemandangan yang biasa terjadi diHetagakuen

* * *

Disebrang terlihat cowok berambut hitam bermodel bob duduk bersama kedua temannya . Yang berambut pirang disisir kebelakang itu sedang memarahi cowok berambut coklat berahoge yang beleran disebelahnya .

" Feli sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau kau makan pasta jangan berceceran kemana-mana ! "

" Maaf dan Kiku kau sedang ngapaiin vee sepertinya menarik ? "

" Ah aku hanya melihat foto-foto saja yang ada dilaptopku (fufufu lumayan bertambah lagi satu foto yang akan kujual) " ucap Kiku si cowok berambut hitam tadi disertai senyuman dengan arti tertentu .

Kiku cowok asal Jepang ini sangatlah alim (mungkin) , sopan , pendiam dan mempunyai hobi misterius yaitu mengumpulan foto-foto yang bisa membuat para Fujoshi dan Fudanshi menjerit-jerit kesenengan termasuk dirinya sendiri sekalipun ditutupi dengan poker facenya yang kental kas Jepang . Kiku merupakan salah satu anggota dari kelompok kriminal itu , Kiku sangat ahli bahkan tau bagaimana letak Angle kamera yang benar , posisi kamera sehingga foto yang diambil benar-benar hidup , selain itu Kiku juga pandai membuat Doujinshi baik yang dari R – 14 bahkan sampai R – 18+ yang membuat Author bahkan para fujoshi dan fudanshi lainnya tergila-gila pada Doujin yang Kiku buat .

* * *

" Lo ngapaiin sih ikut-ikuttan gue !? "

" Harusnya gue yang nanya bodoh dari dulu ampe sekarang lo ngikut-ngikut gue mulu ! dasar Copy cat ! "

" Ngapaiin gue nyontoh lo yang ada lo kali yang nyontoh gue pfft dasar gak ada style "

" Apa lo bilang !? harusnya lo ngaca tuh muka lo udah jelek , item idup pula "

Lomba teriak , mengejek , memelototi itu adalah kebiasaan Melayucest maksud Author kakak beradik Melayu ini . Rangga dan Abdul kedua kakak beradik yang selalu berbacot ria

Rangga cowok asal Indonesia ini selalu komplain kalau adiknya si Abdul mengikuti gayanya dialah cara berbicaranya lah bahkan alaynya juga sedangkan si Abdul juga bilang kalau justru malah si Rangga yang ngikuttin dia , Disebelah mereka ada salah satu adiknya yang dijulukin 'mister gadget ' alasan dia menjuluki dirinya mister gadger adalah karena 'mister simple' udah dipake jadi judul dari lagu salah satu boyband korea takutnya musti ngasih royalti gitu (pelit amat mas) Gerrard masih ngangguk-ngangguk gak jelas yang ternyata sedang mendengarkan musik lewat ipodnya bermerek app** .

"Kak udah jangan berantem gitu malu diliat orang "

" Iya kak lagian bukannya bagus kan kalau kalian kembaran ? "

" CIH ! "  
" Kak kalau kakak masih ribut jangan salahin aku ya kalau kalian kena pantat gajah ana ~ "

Mendengar perkataan adiknya Bahn , Abdul & Rangga diam .. Mereka sudah pernah ditimpuk gajahnya Bahn , yang mengaku pecinta gajah (ujung-ujungnya dipake buat nimpuk orang) . Bahn orangnya itu easy going tapi mengerikan kalau udah nyebut 'gajah' artinya dia siap-siap mau cari korban .

Dikelas ini muridnya kebanyakan dari Asia Tenggara dilengkapi dengan sesuatu yang mencerminkan Negara mereka kayak Rangga yang mempunyai burung garuda yang biasanya nempel dipundaknya , atau Bahn dengan gajahnya yang menyebabkan satu ruangan kadang seperti kebun binatang . Tapi itu dulu sekarang , pak Germania udah melarang bawa-bawa gajah atau garuda jadi kelas Asia Tenggara tersebut lebih nyaman .

Flashback

.

.

" Rang gimana nih si pan (nama gajahnya) mau pupi disini !? "

" Ya siapa suruh lo bawa-bawa si pan itu kesini astaga lo gak liat dia udah pipisin buku tulis gue yang baru aja gue beli dikantin cape tau ! " padahal Rangga ini enggak beli tapi ngutang saudara-saudara ngutangnya sama si cowok menyeramkam yang selalu nempel sama adeknya 24 jam seHetagakuen lagi Vash Zwingli yang selalu bawa senapan , cuman dia satu-satunya siswa yang diperbolehkan bawa senapan dan dipercaya sama pak Germania .

" Woi daripada lo sibuk ngurusin buku tulis lo yang tidak penting mending lo ngurusin nih peliharaan burung jelek lo yang ngerobek kaos gue ! "

Rangga menoleh , " Lah siapa suruh lo gangguin garuda gue yang innosen tanpa salah tanpa dosa tampangnya unyu kayak gue " jawabnya santai sembari menikmati pemandangan tersebut .

Jam menandakan pukul 08.30

Pintu kelas dibuka dan masuklah pak Germania dengan rambutnya yang kinclong sangking kinclongnya menjadi tandingan Lucius Malfoy .

"Ada apa ini !? " kata pak Germania melihat ruang kelas yang seperti kapal pecah .

" Itu pak gajahnya Bahn pupi dan pipis disana-sini" kata Gerrard yang masih sibuk dengan bbnya . " Gerrard siapa yang nyuruh kamu main bb ! " bentak pak Germania kesal , Gerrard pun langsung memasukkan bbnya disakunya .

KIEEEK

Wooosh burung Garuda kesayangan Rangga menerjang langsung kearah pak Germania dengan ganasnya , yang diincar sang garuda adalah kepala pak Germania . Mungkin karena rambutnya panjang dan pirang bisa menjadi tempat yang tepat untuk mendirikan sarang disitu , jadi terjadilah pertarungan antara Garuda vs pak Germania .

" Pak Germania ! "

" Garuda ! "

" Pak Germania ! "

" Garuda ! "

Murid-murid dikelas Asia Tenggara begitu heboh menyaksikan pertarungan mereka bahkan sangking serunya anak-anak dari kelas lain pun ikut masuk dan menonton . Disaat-saat seperti ini mereka mengadakan taruhan siapa yang akan menang , bahkan ada yang bilang kalau rambut pirang pak Germania akan ludes terkena patukan si Garuda .

- 15 menit kemudian -

" Rangga , Bahn kalian berdua tidak boleh lagi membawa hewan dan bukan hanya kalian saja tapi semuanya yang ada disini tidak boleh membawa hewan ! " tegas pak Germania dengan muka yang berantakan , rambutnya jadi pendek tidak panjang lagi karena garuda bahkan pipinya ada bekas luka cakar yang seperti codet yang cetar membahana diberikan oleh si garuda untuk kenang-kenangan .

" Iya pak " sahut Rangga & Bahn

Flashback end

* * *

**to be continue**


	2. Garuda dan Harimau

**Author : Moi – moi ! disini ~ maaf saya baru update lagi soalnya heem ada urusan  
Alfred : Hero disini cuman mau bilang kalau Author waktu itu lagi ragu untuk ngelanjuttin lagi atau enggak karena *disumpel Burger sama Author*  
Author : I-iya waktu itu masih ragu haha maaf saya Author yang gak bertanggung jawab *pundung* anda mau memaki saya juga gpp , dilempar mochi juga gpp entar saya makan kok tenang aja asal jangan tomat ya entar kalian yang kena marah sama Antonio dan Lovi**

* * *

**Rangga - Indonesia**  
_*saya ngambil ini dari nama temen saya  
_

**Abdul – Malaysia  
**_*saya ngasal #gakkreatifditimpukswallow  
_

**Bahn - Thailand  
**_*saya nanya sama temen saya yang sering pergi ke Thailand_

**Gerrard – Singapore  
**_*kebetulan waktu saya main pokemon nemu nama ini XD_

* * *

**Hetalia Axis Power – Hidekaz Himaruya**

Plot & Alur – Irfan Fernando &

Warning : Oc , OOC , humor garing , abal , gaje .

.

.

.

.

.

_**Garuda dan Harimau **_

Teng tong teng tong , terdengar bunyi bel yang menandakan jam makan siang , terlihat banyak siswa Hetagakuen buru-buru hendak keluar kelas untuk mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan dan ada juga yang mampir ke kelas lain untuk menengok kawannya .

" wah-wah katanya ada pemeriksaan kesehatan lho sehabis jam makan siang " kata seorang siswa Hetagakuen kepada salah satu temannya .

" Udah tau belom kalau kali ini dokternya cewek " sahut temannya .

' WHAT !? kapan lagi bisa diperiksa sama dokter cewe !? udah dari dulu diperiksa sama dokter cowok udah tua semua pula iiish bener-bener lucky jackpot deh ! ' pikir Rangga dan Abul yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan siswa tadi .

Dari tahun ke tahun biasanya kalau ada pemeriksaan kesehatan tuh yang meriksa pasti dokter cowo , sudah tua dan letoy , kok masih bisa megang jarum suntik ? pasti itu yang menjadi setiap pertanyaan para siswa Hetagakuen .

Tak lama kemudian kabar tersebut sudah menyebar luas sehingga para murid khususnya cowok menjadi antusias mendengar itu .

" Wah-wah wah dokter kali ini cewek pasti cantik deh " kata Antonio sembari memakan tomatnya.

" Kesesesese dokter itu pastinya gak seAwesome gue deh ! " seru Gilbert sambil cekikikan gak jelas padahal gak ada yang lucu .

"Ohonhonhon lebih banyak lagi pemandangan indah yang bisa dilihat berarti perasaan cinta diHetagakuen bisa lebih terasa" sahut Francis disertai tawa khususnya .

Seisi ruangan diisi oleh 'Ohonhonhonhonhonhonhon' , 'Fusososososososo' dan yang terakhir 'Kesesesesesesese' itu menggema layaknya film horror sampai Author merinding dangdut ! mas udah dulu mas ketawanya Author sampe merinding .

" Hahahahaha dokter itu pasti akan minta bantuan Hero ! " seru Alfred dengan ketawa ala Hero nya yang cetar membahana itu membuat Arthur sang ketos memukul kepalanya .

" dasar bodoh lagipula dia itu kan seorang dokter untuk apa minta bantuan darimu yang notabene pengetahuan medisnya sedikit " cerocos Arthur .

" Aduh , Arthur-arthur yang namanya Hero tuh pasti dibutuhkan dimana-mana masa kamu gak pernah tau sih kalau Hero itu penting dimata masyarakat " balas Alfred sambil memakan burgernya .

" munch munch Ig munch pyah munch munch tak munch apa munch pa " mendengar perkataan si Alfred yang tidak jelas ini Arthur langsung kesal

" Habiskan dulu makananmu git ! sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk makan dulu baru ngomong hah !? "

"100 kali dan ini yang ke 101 kalinya " balas Alfred dihiasi sengiran kasnya .

'Ampun banget deh ni anak bener-bener bikin gue gondok…' kata hati nurani Arthur(**A/N : emang Arthur punya hati nurani ? #digebukArthur**) tapi apa mau dikata Alfred memang seperti anak-anak , pecicilan , cengar cengir gak jelas , gak bisa diberitahu yang lebih anehnya lagi dia wakil ketos dan sering ngaku-ngaku kalau dialah yang pantas jadi ketos dibanding Arthur.

Teng tong teng tong bunyi bel menandakan jam makan siang sudah selesai .

"ah tidak sabar liat dokternya ana " cercah Bahn yang tumben-tumbenan tertarik sama event baru ini .

" oh hmmm " kata Gerrard yang cuman meng 'hmm' sambil tidak berhenti main bbnya .

" Kalau bisa aku ingin berkenalan dengan dokternya " sahut Rangga dan Abdul .

" Abdul maksud lo apa ngikut-ngikut gue !? "

" Gue yang seharusnya nanya Rangga maksud lo apa-apaan ini mau ngikut-ngikuttan gue !? "

" Denger ya pokoknya yang boleh pdktan sama dokter itu cuman gue ! "

" Kagak gue , lagipula coba liat tampang lo , warna kulit lo yang mau jadi arang kagak jadi "

" Wah rasis loh ini nih eksotis tau banyak yang ngincer nih kulit gue ! " balas Rangga berapi-api mendengar perkataan si Abdul .

Ya saudara-saudara kalian pasti tau kalau udah begini menjurusnya kemana pertandingan ejek mengejek dan para siswa yang lain hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria melihat pemandangan tersebut.

" Fine ,kalau salah satu dari kita bisa dapat nomor telpon dan nama dokter itulah pemenangnya"

" Dan yang kalah harus ngegodaiin pak Germania sambil goyang ala Rohma Ihrama ! "

'aduh kapan sih mereka berdua ini gak ngebuat sesuatu yang kekanak-kanakan ana ~' batin Bahn melihat mereka sambil bersweatdrop .

" Ha ditambah lagi harus mengakui kalau dia itu orang terabsurd seHetagakuen ! "

" Ya jadi ini masalah harga diri Abdul ! gue terima tantangan lo ! "

" Cih jangan meremehkanku Rangga ! "

'Uwoooo seenaknya aja nih bocah bilang mau ngalahin gue' pikir Rangga dengan semangat 45 nya

' Bakalan gue tunjukkan kalau awak itu bisa menang daripada budak satu ini ! ' batin Abdul sambil mendeath glare Rangga .

'Garuda dan Harimau mari kita lihat siapa yang menang'

sahut mereka bersamaan dalam hati dihiasi dengan api merah dan biru yang berkobar-kobar entah sejak kapan datangnya api itu hanya surga yang tahu .

"Eh-eh daripada kita disini mulu mending langsung ke ruang uks aja yuk soalnya kalau kelamaan kita bisa jadi paling belakang lho " kata Gerrard menoel mereka berdua .

Mereka pun langsung bergegas menuju ruang uks bersiap untuk menghadap dokter tersebut .

Siapa yang akan dapat mengambil perhatian dokter tersebut ? to be continue ….

* * *

minna mohon reviewnya ya Author mengharapkannya lho !

untuk **Uchiha-Ry-Chan** : Terima kasih ya maaf semoga chapter kali ini gak banyak kesalahan .


	3. sang Garuda beraksi

Author : *celingak-celinguk* wah-wah udah gak kerasa ya ane ngabsen lama banget

Readers : WOIIII SINI JANGAN CELINGUKKAN GAK JELAS MASUK SINI LO AUTHOR GAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB !

Author : aduh maaf deh Readers yang baik hati , tidak sombong serta rajin menabung *kedip-kedip gaje*

Readers : -_-"

Author : Oke sebelumnya aku , E.P minta maaf karena sudah menelantarkan (?) Fict ini agak lama soalnya saya agak sibuk sekalipun libur sekolah dan baru saja kemaren selesai PET (Placement English Test) informasi lebih lanjut silahkan tanya mbah gugel ~

Italy : semoga sukses ya tapi aku bingung kok gak ada PST / Placement Spanish Test vee ?

France : daripada ngambil English mending French aja dah lebih mutu

England : Git,sembarangan aja lo kalau ngomong ! mana ada PFT tsk PET ini lebih penting

Author : Eeeh makasih Italy *meluk Italy* bener PET sangat penting , kalau mencapai level target PETnya entar kalau kalian mau cari kerjaan tambah gampang lho apalagi ini khusus dari Cambridge sendiri dan gue mau protes kenapa bukan lo aja yang ngawas !?

England : Gue sibuk banyak urusan

France : sibuk ngebikin makanan arang tak berkelas itu ohonhonhon

Italy : daripada ngeliattin mereka bertengkar langsung aja yuk kita bacaiin disclaimernya vee ~

Author : Hetalia Axis Power hanya milik Hidekaz Himaruya seorang !

**Rangga - Indonesia** **Abdul – Malaysia Gerrard – Singapore Bahn - Thailand  
**

**.  
**.  
Hetalia Axis Power – Hidekaz Himaruya

Plot & Alur – Irfan Fernando &

Warning : Oc , OOC , humor garing , etc.

.

.

* * *

Para siswa berdesak-desakkan ingin memasuki ruangan uks , tak lama kemudian pak Germania keluar dari uks " Anak-anak tadi bu dokter sudah menjelaskan kepada bapak tentang pemeriksaan kali ini," kata pak Germania, "Pak jadi kapan nih mulainya ?" Tanya salah satu siswa .

"Sebelum kalian diperiksa bapak ingin menyampaikan bahwa ini hanya pemeriksaan ringan seperti tahun lalu . Bapak harap kalian semua bisa menjaga kelakuan kalian , mengerti ? "

" Mengerti pak ! " jawab para siswa kompak .

Mereka sangat antusias dan tidak sabar diperiksa oleh bu dokter misterius yang satu ini contohnya,si Antonio yang sibuk mengoceh melulu dengan Lovino,yang tentunya tidak peduli dan seringkali mengumpat 'bastard' , Feliciano yang sibuk memakan pastanya , Hei bagaimana mungkin dia dapat makan pasta tanpa ketauan pak Germania !? Francis dan Gilbert yang berdebat bagaimana penampilan sang dokter .

"Eh gue punya feeling bu dokter kali ini aneh deh" celetuk Gerrard yang tumben-tumbennya tidak mengutak-ngatik bbnya .

" Aneh gimana maksud lo Ger ?" jawab Rangga

"Mana gue tau kan gue bilang hanya feeling duuh," kata Gerrard yang langsung kembali kebiasaannya .

"Eh kali ini giliran gu, udah dulu ya guys gue mau ketemu bu dokter dulu neeh babay ~ " kata Rangga dengan suara yang dibikin mendayu-dayu,yang menurut Abdul malah kedengaran seperti kucing kejepit pintu itu sambil bersweat drop .

* * *

Rangga mulai masuk ke uks _'moga-moga aja dokternya cantik sama baik deh dan gak aneh . Tapi kan bisa aja dokter kali ini aneh , penculik , teroris atau mungkin dia ini jin yang menyamar jadi dokter atau lebih parah bences idiiih ogah banget dah gue tapi sekalipun dia mahluk asing gue harus tetep dapet nomor telp sama tau namanya kalau enggak apes dah gue entar cewe-cewe pada gak naksir gue lagi , terus adek-adek kelas bakalan gak mengagumi gue lagi . ' _Dia sudah kepikiran yang aneh-aneh karena perkataan Gerrard dan dalam pemikirannya pun dia tetep PD over mungkin karena dia sering hang out sama Gilbert jadi tingkat kePDannya sudah melampaui batas manusia normal .

"Nah Rangga silahkan naik ke timbangan" kata seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek memakai jas putih.

Rangga menatap gadis tersebut _'wah dokternya cantik ,cewe asli , sayang banget rambutnya pendek coba panjang pasti lebih wow lagi tapi gpp deh'_ gumam Rangga , "Iya bu dokter" balasnya sembari naik ke timbangan .

"Mari kita ukur tinggimu sekarang," Rangga mengikuti bu dokter ke alat pengukur badan , Ia berdiri di alat itu sedangkan si dokter mencatat tinggi badannya .

"Dokter dari Indonesia ya ?" tebak Rangga.

"Iya , dokter dari Indonesia . Rangga sendiri dari Indonesia kan ?" jawab dokter itu sambil tersenyum .

"Lhoo kok dokter tau ? dokter ini peramal ya ?" kata Rangga sambil menunjukkan ekspresi cengo ala Rangganya , sedangkan si dokter itu hanya tertawa .

"Soalnya namamu mirip dengan kakek dokter sih" Jegeeer seakan-akan ada petir yang mengenai Rangga saat mendengar respon sang dokter .

.

.

.

"Nah yang terakhir adalah suntikan imun, jangan takut ya," Rangga langsung berkeringat dingin mendengar kata 'suntik',dia sangat trauma karena waktu pemeriksaan kesehatan ditahun pertamanya,pak Germania berteriak menggelegar dari luar dan mengakibatkan sang dokter kaget alhasil dia bukan menyuntik lengan Rangga malah menyuntik '**pantat**' Rangga yang malang itu. Akhirnya Rangga tidak bisa duduk selama 2 hari , Abdul yang terus-terusan mengatainya 'ambien' , rasa ngilu . _'Tenang Rangga , kau kan cowo . Lagipula kejadian seperti itu tidak akan terulang lagi kok' _batinnya sambil melihat jarum suntik yang kecil itu tetapi menakutkan .

Ia semakin bisa melihat jelas suntik itu mulai mendekat kearahnya hanya tinggal 50 senti lagi dari lengannya , 30….20….10… Rangga langsung pucat _'oh demi muka gue yang ganteng beserta kulit gue yang eksotis nan seksi ini ! gue harap ini enggak akan menjadi akhir dari hidup gue ! gue masih punya utang sama Vash , gue masih kepengen berantem sama Abdul , kamera Gerrard aja belom gue kembaliin dari tahun kemaren , utang gue diwarteg belom gue bayar , yah mungkin gue musti nulis surat wasiat terakhir gue ke temen-temen . Coba aja si Bahn ada disini,gue pengen minta tolong dia kira-kira mau bantuin bayarin utang gue gak ya ? '(A/N : Dasaaar penghutang ! ) _bagi Rangga hal ini sudah seperti urusan hidup dan mati .

'_**Dangdut ~ cit cuit ~ Dangdut cit cuit ! seer ! seeer ! yang digoyang , digoyang yang ! aseeeeek ! E E AA' **_

"Eh tunggu sebentar ya," kata dokter sambil meraba-raba kantungnya mencari hpnya , Rangga hanya bisa bersweat drop ria dan dari mukanya keliatan jelas ekspresinya 'DAFUQ' ternyata itu suara hp dokter itu . Siapa sangka , dokter cantik nan aduhai ini menyukai dangdut dan tidak malu untuk menyetel lagu dangdut remix sebagai nada deringnya .

"Hei daddy ~" kata dokter itu

"_Hei juga oh ya kamu selesai bertugas jam berapa ?"_ balas suara dari hp sang dokter

"Hmm tidak lama lagi kok kira-kira 35 menit lagi,"

"_Begitukah ? kalau begitu bagaimana sehabis bertugas kita jalan-jalan ?"_

" Wah boleh-boleh tapi daddy yang bayarin ya,"

"_Tsk dasar iya deh tapi jangan belanja banyak-banyak ya,"_

"Hehe oke deh bye daddy,"

"_bye hun,sampai jumpa 35 menit lagi,"_

Dokter memasukkan kembali hpnya, "Rangga kemarikan lenganmu," pintanya terhadap Rangga.

"Dok sebelum itu saya mau Tanya sesuatu,"

* * *

"Tentu saja,memangnya kau mau menanyakan apa ?"

"Tadi itu pacar dokter ya ?"

"Bukan kok hehe," jawab dokter itu sambil tertawa kecil . 'great dokter masih single o yeee' batin Rangga bersorak kemenangan .

"Kan tadi dokter bilang dokter itu dari Indonesia, nama dokter berarti khas Indonesia dong"Tanya Rangga lagi,Ia masih harus memenangkan taruhannya dengan Abdul dan taktik ini juga Ia gunakan sembari mengulur waktu sebelum Ia disuntik .

"Benar , namaku Mayang . Nah,Rangga jangan lihat jarumnya ya ini tidak akan sakit kok cuman hanya seperti digigit semut merah," Rangga menutup matanya saat jarum suntik itu menembus lengannya dan terdengar bunyi cuss pelan .

"Oww!"erang Rangga , rupanya agak sakit sedikit . Bekas suntikannya itu langsung dibersihkan dengan kapas , lengannya agak nyeri . Tiba-tiba saja pak Germania langsung masuk ke uks , "Bu dokter siswa berikutnya sudah boleh masuk ? " dokter Mayang mengangguk , pak Germania langsung menyuruh Rangga meninggalkan uks karena siswa lainnya harus diperiksa .

_Baru saja keluar dari uks , Rangga mengingat sesuatu yang penting _

_Sesuatu yang seharusnya ia lakukan saat itu juga di ruang uks_

'_Kampret gue belom nanya nomor telponnya dokter Mayang !'_ jerit Rangga dalam hati .

.

.

.

.

Begitulah Rangga , sifat lupanya yang tidak bisa diubah dari kecil sehingga julukannya diHetagakuen adalah 'kakek' atau 'si welas(pikun)' Rangga seakan membantu dan merasa bahwa jangan-jangan ia adalah kakek nomor 2 dokter Mayang .

" Rang gimana pemeriksaan kesehatannya , berat lo nambah ya ?" goda Abdul sembari menoel Rangga yang masih galau dengan hal itu .

"Kagak kok malah kurang tuh,lo sendiri gimana?" balas Rangga sembari menepis tangan Abdul.

"Berat sih tetep tapi tinggi gue naik 2 cm dari tahun kemaren" dengus Abdul kesal menunjukkan bahwa tanda tak puas,bahwa tingginya hanya naik 2cm yang berarti ia masih jauh lebih pendek daripada Rangga beberapa cm .

"Berarti…Lo memang ditakdirkan untuk naik segitu-segitu aja dul , lagipula lo sih yang gak rajin berenang dan rajin jogging ," kata Rangga bangga,baah padahal dia sendiri saja tadi tingginya hanya naik 2,5 cm .

'_Rajin berenang apanya kau ini kan malas mengeluarkan duit untuk tiket masuk ke kolam renang Rangga ! '_ batin Bahn sambil sweat drop melihat pernyataan Rangga .

"Kayaknya gue gak pernah ngeliat lo jogging deh Rang,paling-paling jogging lo itu cuman jalan ke warteg sama warnet deket rumah," timpa Abdul .

"Sembarangan ! itu kan lumayan tau,belom lagi gue musti dikejer-kejer anjing liar gembrot itu yang udah kudissan , makannya gue lari-lari dulu entah itu sampe ketaman lah atau gue musti muter-muter dulu sebelum nyampe tujuan . Kira-kira yah gue udah berjalan kurang lebih 3 kilo," Dikejar-kejar anjing liar gembrot kudisan adalah makanan sehari-hari Rangga, Ia dan mahluk kudisan tersebut sudah sangat dekat , tiap hari mereka selalu bermain polisi-maling bersama dan Ranggalah yang selalu jadi malingnya .

Sangking dekatnya Rangga punya nama panggilan khusus untuk anjing itu , 'kuntet' itulah nama panggilannya . Biarpun kuntet selalu mengejar Rangga,gitu-gitu Rangga memberi makan si kuntet setiap hari, makanannya bervariasi dari nasi dengan tempe dan tahu , sisa-sisa kulit roti atau mungkin nasi goreng yang sudah basi 2 hari , setengah kerupuk , tulang ikan , ceker dan makanan *sisa* lainnya . Hal ini membuat Rangga tertarik untuk memberi scone buatan Arthur kepada kuntet , tapi Ia takut kalau kuntet bisa langsung ngefly ke dunia lain .

"Oh ya bagaimana dengan taruhan kalian ?" ctaar wajah Rangga langsung pucat dan mencari si biang kerok yang berani-beraninya mengingatkan soal taruhan itu , Gerrard siapa lagi kalau bukan super sibuk dengan pacarnya yang bervariasi dari berbagai merek .

"uh batas waktunya sampai pulang sekolah kok," Rangga heran dengan jawaban Abdul , dia kira Abdul sudah mencapai target dan mungkin malah akan mengolok-ngoloknya saat dia selesai pemeriksaan tetapi ternyata tidak .

'_Sepertinya dia juga belum bisa berhasil sepenuhnya'_

"Eh bukannya itu bu dokter ya ana" kata Bahn sembari menunjuk dokter Mayang baru keluar dari uks .

* * *

To Be Continue

Author : Hiaaaah akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 ! *tepar*

Rangga : toor jangan tepar dulu toor katanya lo mau ngasih tau sesuatu kan ke readers?

Author : *masih tepar*

Rangga : *sigh* terpaksa deh gue yang bicara oke , readers sekalian Author-san merasa bersalah banget karena meninggalkan fict ini akhirnya dia membuka 'SBS' – Silahkan Bertanya Sepuasnya , jadi kalian semua bisa menanyaiinya beberapa pertanyaan dan bisa menanyaii kami difict ini lho !

Abdul : Yoo bener banget nih , jadi jangan segan-segan ya dan Author-san mengharapkan ripiu-ripiu dari kalian semua lho

Gerrard : Gue tegesin ya flames gak jelas , tanpa alasan , menghina tingkat tinggi TIDAK diterima.

Bahn : Wah-wah sepertinya dia kecapean ya

Rangga : Wong dia ngebut dari jam 7 Bahn ~

Author : *bangun seketika* reviewnya ditunggu ya minna !

All : Kami cast dari 'Another day at Hetagakuen' pamit


End file.
